This disclosure relates to a spoiler mechanism for a vehicle. In one example, the spoiler mechanism provides a load-resistant rear spoiler in one or more deployed positions.
Deployable spoilers are commonly used in a vehicle to vary the aerodynamics of the vehicle during operation. One type of spoiler mechanism is a rear spoiler deployed from a stowed position in which the spoiler is even with an exterior body panel to at least two deployed positions and where the mechanism is kinematically stable and can resist a substantial vertical load imparted on the spoiler.
At least one actuator is used to deploy the spoiler. The spoiler mechanism is designed to withstand loads on an upper surface of the spoiler, such as aerodynamic loads and loads imparted on the spoiler from, for example, the weight of accumulated snow. Typically, these actuators must incorporate a brake or other feature in its gearbox that would prevent the load on the spoiler from back-driving the actuator and moving the spoiler to an undesired position.